The Bond Between Two Gentlemen
by EternalDarknessSilenceRaven666
Summary: Luke and Layton share a special bond. A fanfic about romance and awkward situations. May induce sickness and/or reveal hidden depths.
1. Chapter 1

The Bond between True Gentlemen

There was a knock on Luke's door. "Come in", Luke said, voice stirring with whimsy and youth. Layton entered the door, donning his top hat, as always. "Oh, hi Professor" Luke said. "Hi Luke" Layton said with his usual gentlemanly demeanour. Layton took a key out of his pocket and shoved it viciously into Luke's keyhole. The turning of the key caused a scraping sound that was very quiet, but just loud enough to cause Luke to be annoyed by it. "Professor, could you turn that key any slower?" "Quiet Luke, I'm trying to build dramatic tension". After what seemed like a year, Layton had finally turned the key a full 360 degrees and locked the door. Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "Some Professor you are, taking that long to lock a door. Speaking of which, why are you locking the door Professor?" Luke commented, a slight hint of fear in his youthful voice.

Layton took in his surroundings. Luke's room was quite barebones, at least compared to Layton's lavish and _very _gentlemanly room. There was a teddy bear, a wardrobe, a bed, a lamp on a coffee table, and not much else. Layton scoffed at the teddy bear. At nine years old he had been solving Rubik cubes and learning off the Fibonacci sequence, and here was Luke, his assistant, playing with stuffed animals. "Luke, after this I want you to take that stuffed creature and throw it into my wood chipper" Layton said, anger in his voice. "You have a wood chipper?" Luke questioned. "Of course, what gentleman doesn't?" retorted Layton.

"So what exactly is it you want Professor?" questioned Luke, who was growing irritated at the fact that Layton had been standing completely still for at least five minutes. "Well, my boy, there's a puzzle that needs solving…

And it involves your dick!"


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAAAAAAT!" Luke shouted. "M-m-m-m-my dick?" "Yes, my boy, your dick". "And what exactly do you want to do with my dick!" shouted Luke, genuinely scared now. The professor had never acted this way before. And he never, _ever _swore. "There are a lot of things I want to do with your dick Luke, but I can't say most of them because it would go against my Code of Gentlemanlyness". Luke pondered why exactly Layton couldn't say these things after he just basically admitted that he was a paedophile. Luke was even more surprised when Layton reached into his pants and pulled out a few sheets of paper, which had some drawings on them. "Now Luke, I've illustrated clearly what I want to do with your dick". The pictures were horrifyingly graphic and Luke was terrified at the thought of these things. There was *CENSORED* and *CENSORED* and let's not forget the *SOOO FUCKING CENSORED*.

"Now do you see Luke, my boy, what exactly I wish to do with your dick?" Layton ejaculated. Luke couldn't muster up the words to make a reply. Luke wished he had Flora with him right now. Flora made everything so much better. "Can I speak to Flora about this first?" Luke questionably questioned. "But that would be wasting so much time and…" Layton stopped mid speech, his mind filling with ideas. He tried to speak but all that would come out were inaudible ellipses'. Layton had come in expecting to only conquer Luke; he hadn't even thought that Flora was an option. Excitement filled Layton's mind, his head was rushing and suddenly he had an idea. "You know what Luke, you can speak to Flora. Let me go get her for you." "Thanks Professor" Luke said, delicious sarcasm flooding his voice. Luke knew what Layton was thinking about, but right now he was only concerned with his own safety. Luke looked around the room. The only viable escape route was the window, but it was a loooooong drop down there. Rape or death? Luke had to decide quickly, before Layton came back. It didn't take long to decide. Luke headed towards the window and jumped out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gotcha, you silly motherfucker!" Layton had reached his hand out of the window and grabbed Luke before he hit the ground. "What a cop out!" Luke said to the author of this fanfic. Luke looked up at Layton who had a certain ferocity in his eyes that you would normally see in bears that have been pumped up on steroids. He saw that Flora was tied up behind Layton and was brutally beaten with scars n' shit. As you might imagine, Luke was quite terrified.

Layton pulled Luke in through the window and laid him down on the ground. Luke recalled the graphic diagrams and started to fret even more than before. He looked over at Flora but her eyes were covered with duct tape so she didn't return the glance. "Now Luke, I have to go get the whips and chains so you just stay right here" "And what makes you think I'm not just going to just jump out of this window?" "Well, then we wouldn't have a fanfic".

Luke probably should have expected this from the very beginning. Layton had always been very nice to Luke, even when he screwed up that fucking chocolate puzzle in St. Mystere. When they were searching for the diabolical box Layton would always be feeling up Luke, seemingly for no reason. Luke was such a fool for not expecting this. Now his only option was to kill Layton, but first, he had to save Flora.


	4. Chapter 4

"Flora, are you okay?" "Mmmph, mmphmhpmh!" she replied. "Oh yeah, the duct tape". Luke ripped off the duct tape and what followed was a scream so loud it could only be expressed in an emoticon. "*O*" screamed Flora, still covered in those bruises and scars I talked about last chapter. " Sorry about that" Luke tepidly replied. Layton didn't hear the scream because he was too busy masturbating in the next room. "Now let's scram!" Luke shouted.

Luke stepped out of the room and perused the hallway he had just entered. He was wondering why he did this, as he has been living in this house for years now and probably knew the hallway inside and out. Luke sneaked through the hallways and past Layton's room as if he were playing Metal Gear Solid or something. Luke heard the disgusting sounds coming from Layton's room. He would have taken a peep inside, but that would have probably pushed this fanfic FAR beyond M rated. Instead he continued on, ignoring Layton's pig impression. Luke hadn't even thought about Flora and when he looked around he saw that she was missing. "Aww, shit!" Luke thought to himself.

Luke knew he would have to peer into Layton's room in order to find Flora, as he probably grabbed her or something. I know that's like, completely impossible, but that hasn't stopped Layton from defying gravity before (remember the end of Unwound Future?). Luke stepped into Layton's room with trepidation, knowing the police were probably going to come busting into the author's room after the gross injustice against fanfic readers that was about to ensue.

The place smelled like, well, semen. What else, really? Layton was facing towards the window, still masturbating. Luke wondered how the hell he was still going after like ten minutes, but those were questions for another day. Flora wasn't in Layton's room though, and now Luke was getting worried. He left and closed the door, leaving it in the exact same position it had been in before he had tampered with it. Luke knew that Layton would know if it had been tampered with. Now where to search? The library? Possibly, but why would Flora be there? It was ahead of where Luke had lost her, so unless the author had written himself into a corner and needed to pull something out of his ass to save himself, she couldn't possibly be there.

Luke headed to the library.


	5. Chapter 5

The library was stacked with books and shelves and other things that didn't interest Luke right now because he was concentrating on the fact that Flora was tied up in the corner and Layton was standing over her. Luke pondered how this was possible before grabbing a conveniently placed knife on the table beside him. He sneaked up behind Layton and took the plunge…missing completely and generally making an ass of himself. "What the fuck was that!" Layton exclaimed as he spun around.

The sight that met Luke would be ingrained in his nightmares forever. Luke had seen Layton's semen-covered dick in broad daylight. Luke was positively disgusted and promptly threw up (in a gentlemanly way of course). "What's your fuckin' problem Luke?" Layton furiously questioned. "Well, you know, I wasn't really expecting to see that…_thing_ out when you turned around" Luke responded. "Well, what the hell _were _you expecting?" "I don't know, some _pants _maybe". Layton ignored Luke's cheeky comment and went right back to masturbating on Flora.

Layton was erupting with pleasure; he loved it when he was conquering helpless women. Flora was all tied up again, with the duct tape over her eyes again, except this time she was also covered in semen. Luke might have found this actually pretty hot if not for the fact that it was Layton's creamy white liquid that coated Flora. "Well Luke, it looks like we've come to a standstill" "And what do you mean by that?" "I…don't know…

Just get down and suck my fuckin' dick Luke"


	6. Chapter 6

"AWWWH HEEEEEEELL NAAAAAAH!" Luke screamed in his most racist impersonation of a black woman. Luke dived under Layton's gentlemanly hook and punched him in the balls. "Sweet cahonas!" exclaimed Layton, before suffering from a _hilarious _sitcom pratfall. Luke could almost hear the laugh track but it was of no concern to him as he needed to save Flora. He rushed over to Flora. "Are you okay Flora?" "Mmmph mmph mmmphphmhpmh!" "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting about the damn duct tape". Luke removed the duct tape from Flora's eyes. "Wait a second, why couldn't you talk if the duct tape was over your eyes?" Luke questioned. "I know, it happened back in Chapter 3 as well. I guess the author of this fanfic is just a big fuckin' retard" said Flora. "True dat" agreed Luke.

The two of them ran out of the room and into sweeeeeet, sweeeeet, sweet victory, yeeeah! (just imagine that that one Spongebob song is playing in the background there). Layton woke up, all in a gentlemanly tussle. "FUUUUUCK" exploded Layton in his best impression of an atomic bomb. His balls were still sore from Luke's puny hands, but that was of no concern to him. It had been at least four minutes since he last masturbated, so he needed to find Luke and Flora.

Meanwhile, Luke and Flora were desperately running to the front door. The author felt like a change of scenery so they burst through the front door and into the busy streets of…

Boston! "Why are we in fuckin' Boston!" exclaimed Luke. "Beats me" said Flora "but while we're here, let's go gave some fun!".

"The only fun you two will be having is with my dick!"

Luke and Flora spun around. It was…DON PAOLO!


	7. A Brief Intermission

Layton opened his eyes. He felt like he was floating around in a heavenly slumber, except he was wide awake and hurting. The pain was unbearable. Layton felt like he had just been pumped up on novocaine, his face was completely numb and he certainly felt high. Why he was asleep he didn't know, the last thing he remembered before the pain was a quick hook to the face coming from a shadowy figure. Said shadowy figure looked a lot like his nemesis, Don Paolo. It couldn't have been Don Paolo though; Layton had gotten rid of him before. Layton laid back down, he would rest for another while, until the pain subsided. Then he would strike.


	8. Chapter 7

"Why on Earth are you here Don Paolo?" questioned Luke. "Did I not just say, I'm here to play with your dick!" Don Paolo fiercely responded. "Christ Almighty, is everybody in this story a paedophile!" Luke exclaimed. Luke barely had time to vent his frustrations at Don Paolo before he whisked them away in his white van. While sitting in the back of the van, Luke pondered what had happened to Layton. He hadn't troubled them in a while, and Layton has taken many a kick to the balls and not been phased. Either Luke was the strongest man in existence, or something gravely wrong had happened.

When Luke and Flora stepped out of the van, they were greeted with quite a pleasant sight. Don Paolo lived in a huge mansion, bursting with lush greens and beautiful poppies and marigolds. Moss was growing over the sides of the mansion, and the sun gleamed off the dew coated grass which had been freshly cut. Luke could internally monologue for ages about this place, but his purple prose was cut short when Don Paolo grabbed his hand and dragged him into the mansion. "Come here, boy. That Layton fool probably treated you real bad when you were under his care. Well, I promise you that under my wing, you will be treated like a king!" exclaimed Don Paolo in the hammiest way possible. Luke was surprised at this act of kindness from Don Paolo, considering the rough treatment they had received earlier. It was quite a nice change of pace, Luke thought.

The inside of the mansion was even more lavish than the outside, and possibly more lavish than even Layton's gentlemanly room. There were dozens of rooms in this mansion, even more than in Layton's quite expensive house. In fact, Don Paolo's house, and in fact Don Paolo himself, were both far more exquisite than Layton. Previously, Luke had though that Layton was the peak of gentlemanliness, but now he wasn't so certain. When they reached the bedrooms, Luke was astounded at the intricate interior decoration displayed. The room had been carved out of wood and featured some very classy furniture. "This will be your room" said Don Paolo. "Seriously! This place is about ten times bigger than where I'm used to!" Luke exclaimed, happier now than he had been for the last hour. "Well, it's all yours boy, so go wild while I show Flora her room". Luke bounced away on the bed for ages, time just melted away when he was in this place. Not once did Luke feel the longing to return back to Layton's abode.

About a half an hour later, Luke was getting worried. Flora had been gone for so long now, and with Don Paolo, who, let's not forget, is a paedophile. Luke decided to go searching for her. He tried the door. "Locked!" he angrily thought to himself. Now Luke was _very _worried. What on Earth could Don Paolo be doing to Flora that would warrant locking him away? Luke didn't want to wait to figure out, and so he grabbed the nearby samurai swords that was placed on the wall for decoration, and slashed away the finely carved wood doors.


End file.
